


That red dress

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A present for Tygermama. The prompt was a picture of a red dress, which gave me the idea of Molly showing off a dress to Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That red dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tygermama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/gifts).



“Do you like it?” Molly twirled around in the dress.

Martin stared at his girlfriend gape-mouthed. This was unexpected. Normally Molly wore bulky jumpers, prim button-downs and trousers, but this…this…

The dress was flame red and draped perfectly, falling right above her knees. His eyes were drawn towards the sparkly things that were on the neckline. Don’t look at her boobs his mind screamed, but fortunately, his eyes followed the sparkly bits to the flower around her waist. The waist his fingers suddenly had the itch to touch and he wondered how the fabric would feel under his fingers.

Martin squeaked.

“I know,” Molly continued. “I’m not sure either. It’s my nan’s and it’s from the 1920’s, but I was thinking with all of the attention on that time period with Downton Abbey, Parade’s End and all of that, that it’d be nice to bring it out.”

She did a little twirl and the dress flared out a bit along with her hair. The flash of sequin made him think of the night he had flown over Singapore during a Formula One race and the fireworks were flashing.

“Is it a bit much?” Molly stopped and glanced at him. “I mean, it’s hard to tell sometimes.”

Martin gulped. Had the room gotten a bit warm? For a boxy dress, it hugged her figure well.

“Martin?” Molly began to match the dress in color. “Do I look all right?”

He nodded. “Yes,” he rasped.

She stepped closer. “You’re not saying it to be nice are you?”

Martin shook his head. “No,” he said slowly. “You look amazing.” One hand snaked out to touch her waist and the silky fabric. It wasn’t cool like he imagined. It was warm under his fingers and so, so smooth.

The other hand tipped her chin up so he could look into her eyes. A slight smile tugged on her lips.

“Do you know where this dress would look really amazing?” she whispered.

Martin blinked, then momentarily panicked. There was no where special enough for him to take her in that dress. It was just too lavish for going out for a kebab.

“Where?” he squeaked.

She stood on her tiptoes and whispered against his mouth “On the floor,” before claiming his mouth with hers.


End file.
